supocalypsefandomcom-20200214-history
Unified Society
"The fires of fate hath swallowed us whole, '' ''Death stacks the tally on lives he has stole The smoke fills the air, and the embers doth glow This be the fate that our foes shall soon know" '' - Virginizer , 'Promises''' The Unified Society. The U.S. is a democracy where everyone gets a vote. The US's major flaws involve the heavy degree to which they are beaurocratized - doing anything substantial requires a 2/3 majority of ALL members, and citizenship can be very difficult to attain. Some prefer the no-nonsense governing struction of the Leader-Kin/Dynasty, and its host of powerful psychics to coordinate action. There is merit however in the fact that every individual of the society is free to vote and choose, lending itself more to the importance of the individual. The U.S. is headquartered in Seattle, Washington. The currency is the Spoon. 'Governing Structure' As a Democracy votes are collected from the population, majority vote for a decision is chosen. The head chairperson, who takes part in vital discussion with all of the branch heads and breaks any ties during voting, is Virginizer . Advancements Branch A branch of the government overseeing food and weapon production, upkeep, provision and preservation. The branch also oversees expansions into new territory, conservation and adaptation of lands, individual ownership of lands and settle disputes concerning any of the above issues. The branch discusses and puts forward ideas for actions to be taken in the future concerning the creation and acquisition of new technologies, the useage and expansion of land and economical distributions. The branch is overseen by: Mummy's Curse Defense Branch Oversees the governing, movements, applications, divisions and stratagems of the U.S army, its soldiers and all heroes contained within it. The Society's key force of defence anywhere outside their own borders - though also called in should an extreme internal crisis occur. The branch is overseen by: Pulse Armament Law Branch Decide upon the Laws by which the Society is governed and presented a fair and controlled lifestyle. The Law Branch hold courts of law when dealing with miscreants and morally ambigious situations, meting out punishment or forgiveness depending on the case. The court of Law is often looked to when considering not just internal but also external affairs considering the fair and lawful actions to be taken in various situations. The branch is overseen by: Chris Duchachis Internal Affairs (Policing) A sub-branch of Law. Ensures and governs the application and enforcement of Law & Order within Unified Society borders and all areas within which the U.S has jurisdiction. Policing habits within the U.S are tough and quick to ensure optimal order is obtained, though individual cases are usually presented before a court of Law, in lines with remaining a fair society. The branch is overseen by: Oldstrong Foreign Affairs Govern the communications and liasons with any individuals not considered under U.S jurisdiction, Foreign Affairs are responsible for communicating with and the possible acquisition of new allies, all negotiations with the Leader Kin/Dynasty, and analysis and handling of any other unknown outside elements. The branch is overseen by: Brightside Internal Improvements Oversee economical, architectural and other such changes within U.S borders. Internal Improvements are geared towards the preservation and upkeep of U.S property, as well as ensuring it meets the growing standards of the community at large. The branch is overseen by: Cybermancer (unless he's a troll, in which case the ruser's a bit of a loser) Media And Entertainment A branch that governs media, entertainment and all leisurely activities that take part within U.S borders - important for maintaining both civilian and military moral as well as delivering propoganda and campaign messages. The branch is overseen by: Aeronoia Hierarchy Lead Chairman *Virginizer Branch Chairmen *Aeronoia *Brightside *Chris Duchachis *Cybermancer *Mummy's Curse *Oldstrong *Pulse Armament Head of the Guard *Knight Seizer Guardsmen *Buck Bellringer *Styx Defense Force *Military Generals **BrahmaShiva **Nikulas Unison Advancement Branch *Head of Pscience **Professor White Projects of The Advancement Branch/Internal Improvements *Space Travel (and space lasers, Pulse Armament asks for space lasers) Known Members *Aconitum *Adamant *Aeronoia *The Amaranth *Apple Seed *BrahmaShiva *Brain-Dead *Brightside *Breeze *Bombshell *Buck Bellringer *Chris Duchachis *Cinemarkus *Curator *Cybermancer *Death Stroke *Ghost in the Machine *Gardener *The Green Bear *De Goedheiligman *Fuel *Henry Nash *The Harvester *Hollow Blaze *Implosion *Irony *Kiln *Lamp Oil *Lucky Break *Mindfucker *Mirror Slice *Morinth Nightingale *Noir *The No Man *Orion *Pantheto *Paroxysm *Professor White *Pulse *Pulse Armament *Purge *"Q" The River of Life *Raiden *Sachael Maugham *Seizer *Styx *Surgeon General *Trigger Warning *Tough Customer *Virginizer *Yellowstone *Demi-Vore Category:Group